Los 5 Fans (REMAKE)
by Fidget X3
Summary: Con mis conocimientos actuales de FNAF quize hacer la verción nueva de Los 5 Fans... no es secuela... pero... espero que les guste :D
1. Sospechoso

Hola! Se preguntaran que es esto... la respuesta es simple... después de mis conocimientos actuales de FNAF quize re hacer este fic... pero... esta vez... tendra distinta trama y ademas... posiblemente otros episodios que no hice en la primera vez... bueno... iniciemos!

Episodio 1 : Sospechoso

Capitulo 1 : Fredbear Family Dinner

-Jeremi-

Como no disfrutar una comida con amigos? es imposible! mis mejores amigos estan aqui y ademas... me encanta estar con mis mejores amigos... pero... este a este lugar nunca venimos... parece un buen lugar... y muy bonito

\- "Jeremi... que te pasa?" - pregunto Ivan.

\- "Es que... ya tengo ancias... de comer" - dije tocandome la pansita.

\- "Bueno... creo que deberias apurarte..." - dijo Yerson viendo la entrada de el local.

\- "Bueno... comportense como niños de su edad... 15... y no de 7 años... te estoy vigilando Jeremi" - dijo Yerson seriamente.

\- "No seas aguafiestas" - le respondi riendo.

\- "Lo que tu digas" - dijo Yerson girando los ojos.

-Melany,Pajjsy,Ivan,Yerson y Jeremi entraron a el local-

\- "Se... ve... INCREIBLE!" - dije saltando por todos lados.

PD:Esta re escritura de el fic muestra como son las caracteristicas de los personajes realmente ._.

\- "Si... lo que tu dijas..." - dijo Pajjsy girando los ojos "Mis padres podrian costruir algo mejor que esta basura..."

\- "Si claro... si que fuera asi de increible... pero nunca se podria" - dijo Ivan molestando a Pajjsy.

\- "Me estas... molestando" - dijo Pajjsy molesta.

\- "S I" - dijo Ivan hechandose a reir.

-Pajjsy se tira contra Ivan y lo empieza a ahorcar-

\- "Paren!" - dije separandolos.

\- "No se como puedes ser tan infante y asi a la vez..." - dijo Yerson.

\- "Es que mi mima dice que soy especial..." - dije sonriendo.

-Yerson y Pajjsy se dan un facepalm-

\- "Lo que tu digas" - dijieron los ticunas al cuadrado (?) girando los ojos.

\- "Miren! hay muñequitos ahi!" - dije emocionado.

\- "Eh... Jeremi... son animatronicos" - dijo Melany corrigiendome.

\- "Bueno... son animatronicos!" - dije viendolos.

\- "Pero... pediremos mesa?" - dijo Yerson.

\- "Ah... verdad" - dije sobandome la cabeza.

\- "Oye... deberiamos ir de una vez... no lo crees?" - dijo Ivan.

\- "Espera... esos animatronicos... me parecen a algunos..." - dije pensativo.

\- "Oye... mesa... comida... vamos" - dijo Ivan arrastrandome a la mesa.

\- "Eso era necesario?" - dije sin comprender.

\- "COMER!" - dijo Ivan mordiendo la mesa.

\- "Ah... ¿ok?" - dije extrañado.

\- "H-hola? que les pasa a su amigo?" - dijo una mesera.

\- "Eh... tenie comititis" - dije.

\- "Ah... y... que quieren?" - dijo la mesera.

\- "PIZZA!" - dijo Ivan gritando de manera maniatica.

\- "TRANQUILIZATE!" - dijo Pajjsy dandole una torta.

\- "Eso por que?" - dijo Ivan.

\- "Por... que... debes tranquilizarte..." - dijo Pajjsy.

\- "Bueno... entonces una pizza de que tamaño?" - dijo la mesera.

\- "Mediana" - dijo Melany.

\- "Bueno... alguien normal aqui..." - dijo la mesera hiendose.

\- "Bueno... me avizan mientras llega la pizza... esta vez me pasare Creppypasta Land" - dijo Melany sacando un nootbook.

(PD:Miren caracteristicas de cada uno... Jeremi el pinkie pie chico humano o el chesse sandwich humano,Pajjsy... la emo antisocial tsundre y otaku,Yerson... el gamer... antisocial y algunas veces tsundre,Melany la fanatica de la creepypastas,Ivan... el loco por comer y fan de Hentai y yuri... seguramente la persona más pervertida que conoscas...)

\- "¿Ok?" - dije sin entender.

\- "Esta vez Smile dog no me matara!" - dijo Melany.

-Jeremi se queda con pokerface-

\- "Bueno... creo que me ire por ahi mientras esperan la pizza... ok?" - les pregunte a todos.

\- "Si si" - dijo Melany sin despegar la vista de el monitor.

\- "Lo que tu digas" - dijo Pajjsy en el movil viendo anime.

\- "Ok" - dijo Yerson viendo el show.

\- "PIZZA!" - dijo Ivan con los ojos como derpy y gritando a la vez.

"Nota mental... Ivan es raro..."

"Bueno... he visto muchos lugares... espera... dice... "Parts and Device" y dice "No se admite el acceso" :3 eso significa... que... soy un gato por la curiosidad"

-Jeremi abre la puerta de Parts And Device-

"Esta muy oscuro... a ver... enciende esta luz"

-Jeremi prende el boton de dar luz-

"KHÉ? ESTO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!? MI KOKORO VA A ESTALLAR POR VER A ESOS POBRES ANIMATRONICOS ASI!"

\- "Pobresitos!" - dije soltando una lagrima.

\- "E-eh?" - dijo uno de esos animatronicos.

-Jeremi pega un grito pero le tapa la boca otro animatronico-

\- "JSFJIBNFKJIASDOFHFJBFKNS!" (Que es lo que pasa? dejenme!).

\- "No digas nada... solo... estamos solos... no te haremos nada..." - dijo un animatronico de oso.

\- "ANDDJSFHDFKJDBKJDSBKFKASF?" (A que te refieres?).

\- "Ah... Bonnie sueltalo" - dijo el animatronico de oso.

\- "E-estas s-seguro F-freddy?" - dijo Bonnie que al parecer no tenia rostro.

\- "Si Bonnie... sueltalo" - dijo Freddy.

-Bonnie libera a Jeremi-

\- "Quien les hizo esto?" - dije entre lagrimas.

\- "El gerente... es una bestia... tambien PM" - dijo Freddy.

\- "No... no se la hora" - dije confuso.

\- "Purple Man" - dijo Freddy.

\- "No se de que hablan..." - dije extrañado.

\- "El... hizo algo..." - dijo un animatronico de zorro.

\- "E-encerrarnos para siempre..." - dijo una animatronica de pato.

\- "Nuestras pobres almas..." - dijo Freddy.

\- "No entiendo..." - dije sin entender.

\- "Escondete por la noche... te contaremos todo..." - dijo Freddy.

\- "Ok.." - dije con una extraña sensación.

"Yo mismo me decia... no te quedes! no te quedes! pero bueno... lo hare..."

\- "Oigan chicos... les tengo una oferta..." - les dije.

\- "Que cosa?" - dijo Ivan con un pedaso de pizza en la boca.

"Que cerdo!"

\- "Que... quieren quedarse en la noche aqui? es que... es como un reto..." - dije.

\- "Bueno..." - dijo Ivan.

\- "He hecho y visto cosas peores... por que no?" - dijo Pajjsy.

\- "Veo creppypastas... puedo con ello" - dijo Melany.

\- "Mmmmm... bueno..." - dijo Yerson.

(PD:pinkierose230502 esto tiene un parecido a tu jistory (?) de FNAF pero... es que... no se me ocurrio otra idea... ademas... no es completamente igual)

"Bueno... el lugar habia cerrado... pero... habia un hombre que estaba en una oficina... no se por que... creo que es un guardia nocturno... pero bueno..."

\- "Bueno... vamos a Parts And Device" - dije diciendole al resto.

-Los 5 fueron a Parts And Device-

\- "Eh... hola?" - dije asustado y tembloroso.

\- "Esto si que lo escribiera... se volveria una creepypasta muy famosa" - dijo Melany.

-Los 5 sienten que algo los atrapa-

\- "No hagan ruido" - dijo Freddy.

\- "Ah... casi me vuelves a dar un infarto" - dije con respiración acelerrada.

\- "Oye... Freddy... el no lo vi antes..." - dije apuntando a un animatronico dorado como Freddy.

\- "Es Golden" - dijo Freddy.

\- "Bueno... nos contaras que es lo que sucede?" - pregunto Yerson.

\- "Bueno... preparense... tengan los oidos abiertos..." dijo Freddy.

Bueno... les gusto el Remake? o reescrita? diganme.. actualización cada uno a tres dias... bueno BYE :D


	2. Error

Hello? -Voz de BB- estoy aqui con otro episodio de este fic de FNAF y bueno.. primero como siempre a responder los reviews!

pinkierose230502 : Por ejemplo en mi fic mis amigos tienen el mis... eh... no dije nada.. -Nervioso-

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Pues aqui esta! :D

Hector168 : Di :3

: Bueno igualmente saludos! :D desde Chile!

Guest : Pues aqui esta! y ya lo actualize =3

AndreaIsDancer : Pues aqui esta y pues es que soy un ser maligno,por eso hago eso :3 (?)

_**Episodio 2 : Error...**_

_Capitulo 1 : Fredbear Family Dinner_

-Jeremi-

Estabamos antes en PAD y... pues... les habia pasado algo a los animatronics después de las 12 se apagaron... por asi decirlo entonces nos habiamos ido de ahi...

Estaba asustado al estar por la noche en aquel lugar,temblaba de miedo,pero algo en mi me decia que los ayudase,quizas por que soy un desquiciado mental con cambios de personalidad,o quizas por instintos... aunque no soy un animal pero soy de el furry fandom (?),estabamos todos escondidos en la ventilación,Pajjsy y Ivan estaban en la ventilación que yo me encontraba y Melany y Yerson en la otra,estabamos en la de la derecha y no se por que pero cada cierto tiempo veia como la camara que quien sabe por que habia en la ventilación apuntaba predida hasta aqui,pero ya eran las 1:46 AM entonces salimos de la ventilación,si... nos habiamos dormido... EN UNAS VENTILACIONES!? QUE NORMAL,NOO!?

Cuando habiamos salido estabamos en un cuarto,en un salón con millones de gorros,unas mesas,sillas,etc... salimos a el pasillo principal para toparnos con que los demas ya habian salido de las ventilaciones.

-Bueno... ahora que?- pregunto Yerson.

-Pero... yo creia que tu eras el de las ideas...- comente.

-Es en serio? nadie tiene ni idea que hacer?- dijo Yerson.

-Esperen! mi celular tien... retiro lo dicho... bateria muerta...- dijo Melany bajando la cabeza.

-Eso te pasa por leer creppypastas a cada segundo...- dijo Pajjsy.

-Esperen... creo que se me ocurrio algo!- dije levantando algo.

-Que?- pregunto Pajjsy.

-Es que... fueramos por todos los lugares para saber en donde tenemos que ir,pero... primero necesito ver mi ración de yaoi... -le sale sangre de la nariz- diaria...- dije sacando el movil.

-No te pongas a ver Skans ahora...- dijo Pajjsy tomando mi movil.

-Eh! ademas... como sabias que hiba a ver Skans?- dije sin comprender.

-Muy facil,es tu shiping yaoi favorito y tambien por que por algo soy tu sempai- dijo Pajjsy.

-Etto... tienes razón...- dije bajando la cabeza -Pero alguien tiene otra idea?-

-Mejor hacemos la tulla,pero por que escucho unos jodidos ruidos provenientes de la entrada!?- dijo Pajjsy tomandose el pelo de la rabia.

_Nanana! nanana! nanananananana! nana! nana! nananananana! nanananananannana! nananana! na! na! na!_

-Que mierda de rington es eso...- dijo Ivan.

_A mi me gusta vivir para cantar,pero no por que yo halla sido hecha para eso..._

-Electric Angel?- pregunto Pajjsy.

_Si no eres tu el que goza con mi voz,me sonries cada vez que canto una canción!_

-Que mierda esta sonando!?- dijo Yerson enojado.

_Para mi quien solo el binario conocio,tu creaste mi mundo y me diste un nuevo yo!_

_Y desde ese momento hasta este mismo instante,mi corazón ha sido tullo!_

_Al estar junto a ti,con solo tenerte aqui,la corriente en mi alma pierde sin control,si te veo venir nace un viento cuantico y siento una vibración en mi corazón!_

-AH NO!- dije intentando quitarle el movil a Pajjsy.

-Se nota que te gusta Vocaloid,a ver es... Tiare? a esta hora?- dijo Pajjsy pensativa.

-Nya!- dije terminandole de quitar el movil a Pajjsy para contestar -Por que llamas ahora!?-

_-Es que... se de su plan,y no me hiba a quedar afuera como la otra vez!-_

-Nya... donde estas?-

_-Como que en la entrada principal,con Aaron!-_

-Ah pues... en un momento voy a abrirles!-

*Cuelga*

-Entonces...?- dijo Pajjsy -Que sucede?-

-Como que nos descubrieron y estan... afuera...- le explique a Pajjsy.

-QUE!? CON ESOS MOUNSTROS POR AQUI!?- gritó Pajjsy.

-Cual...- dije pero al momento me di cuenta que un conejo travestí nos miraba macabremente -Mierda! un conejo furry,travestí,robot y ademas viola-niños!-

Rapidamente empeze a correr hacia el lugar de antes,logre llegar,bien,pero... donde estaban el resto? solo veia ahora que me miraba sicopatamente y a la vez extraño,cuando la vimos antes no tenia pico ni ojos,pero ahora si,por que?

Me queria,capturar? rapidamente entre a la habitación,le cerre la puerta con seguro,me tumbe en la puerta callendo lentamente y después de relajarme un poco prendí la luz.

Ahi estaban de nuevo,pero ahora si daban terror,ademas... por que estaba solo,sin ningun amigo me causaba más pavor aun,prendí una luz en el cuarto por lo que ahora se distinguia a los 5.

Espera... me acabo de dar cuenta de algo... 5 animatronics son los antiguos,5 somos mis amigos y yo... (ILLUMINATED CONFIRMED! ok no XD) esto no sera una extraña coincidencia?

No lo sabia,solamente vi como sus ojos se volvieron a activar,los de Foxy solamente y rapidamente Golden desaparecio...?

Foxy se habia termiando de activar,pero,me miraba con una mirada asesina y macabra...

-Vamos marinero,estas listo para.. ju.. _**morir**_un rato?- dijo Foxy macabramente.

-AH!- grité y salí rapidamente de PAD y me fui corriendo rectamente a un lugar por lo que encontre un tipo sudando,con una gorra,pelo rubio,ojos azules,etc...

-Q-que haces aqui,niño?- pregunto el tipo con voz temoroza.

-Me quede aqui con mis amigos... quien es?- le pregunte al tipo.

-Jeremy...- dijo el tipo.

-En serio me estas diciendo que tenemos el mismo nombre...?- le dije al tipo.

-Entonces dime Jeremy F- dijo el tipo.

-Mi apellido empieza con F!? mejor dime Sheremi,bien?- le dije.

-Bueno... Sheremi (?) ven aqui rapidamente...- meciono Jeremy-

-Por?- le pregunte.

-Ese zorro esta detras tullo- dijo Jeremy.

-AH! FOXY!?- dije saltando de golpe corriendo a velocidad de sanic (?) a donde estaba Jeremy.

-Vamos marinero no le pasara nada... _**solo te descuartizare...**_\- dijo Foxy.

-NO! NO QUIERO JUGAR! QUIERO IRME DE AQUI!- dije llorando.

-Mira Sheremi,necesitamos sobrevivir entre los dos... hasta las 6 AM,bien?- pregunto Jeremy.

-Si... lo entiendo... pero y mis amigos?- pregunte.

-**Se escucha las dos ventilaciones a la vez-**

-Niño,vete a esconder a travez de esas televisiones!- dijo Jeremy apuntando dos pilas de televisores inmensas.

Rapidamente atake su orden y fui,quizas odie que me manden,pero... quiero salir vivo de este lugar,por lo menos me contaron lo de el misterioso guardia... este no... otro... quizas este tramando algo... algo extraño esta sucediendo aqui...

Veia como una zorra con cabellera rosa se asomo por la ventilación derecha,Jeremy se puso su mascara y se fue,cuando estubo la zorra se escucho transferencia de radio... por que?

Después veia a un niño de pelo color cafe y una camisa de cuadros rojos y azules con un letrero en su mano izquierda y un globo en su mano derecha,Jeremy volvio a usar su mascara y se volvio por donde salio.

Después escuche el reloj marcando las 4 AM,ya todo hiba a terminar pronto...

El niño volvio por su segundo ataque,facilmente Jeremy lo esquivo y vino el conejo travestí el cual se le paso por en frente usando... patines? y después se devolvio a la ventilación,después le ataco y denuevo facil,la prosti-puta volvio a la ventilación,ahora creo que se por que se dice "un lugar de diversión... o algo asi... para niños y adultos por igual" ya por el vestuario de ambas animatronicas nuevas,en especial ,ella es prosti-puta por atuendo y caracteristicas...

5 AM,de repente volvio Foxy,solo un par de luz y retrocedia,otra vez la zorra ataco y al no ponerse la mascara y ignorarla veia como entro a la habitación,si bien en la mañana estaba destruida en la noche ya estaba bien,por que... que digamos fui donde ella y la arregle mientras estaba aburrido... jeje... creo que me arrepentí... pero bueno,ahora si podia ver su vestuario,tenia unas botas rosadas,una falda rojo fuerte,una camisa que le cubria todo el tronco y sus pechos,una chaquetilla de color rosado que le tapaba un poco más,su reluciente cabello rosa y su ojo ya reparado por mi.

Estaba en el techo bajando cada vez más,me jodia de miedo al ver como bajaba la zorra,cada vez que subia y bajaba la camara empezaba a descender un poco más...

Hasta que escuche algo que me alegro mucho...

**-Suena el reloj anunciando las 6 AM-**

-Jeremy,lo lograste!- dije alegremente.

-Gracias,llevo un dia aqui solamente,este era el segundo... el tercero no quiero imaginarmelo...- dijo Jeremy aterorrizado.

-Eh? como no entiendo...-

-Un trabajo... de 5 dias y si quiero unos extras igual...-

-Se que suena loco,pero te podria acompañar?- le pregunte.

-Por?-

-Por que... quiero saber sobre los animatronics...-

-En serio? bien... como quieras-

-Si! gracias!-

-Deberias decirle a mi jefe si te da el puesto como otro guardia...-

-Si lo hare pero primero...-

-**Unas llamadas a los amigos de Sheremi (?) más tarde...- (?)**

-Me tenian preocupado! no hagan eso nunca más!- dije abrazando a todos mis amigos a la vez.

-Pero... si fue tu idea ¬¬- dijo Ivan frunciendo el ceño.

-Etto... gomen ne! fue mi peor idea en mi vida! y eso que se lo que esta pasando y sigo siendo shota!-

-Eh... Jeremi... eso no tiene sentido en este instante que hables asi... mejor comportate...- dijo Pajjsy.

-Si... bueno... vamos con Aaron y Tiare que nos estan esperando afuera?- le pregunte a todos.

-Bueno...- dijieron Ivan,Melany y los 2 ticunas.

_Bueno has_ta aqui el capitulo,SE QUE ME DEMORE UN SIGLO EN ACTUALIZAR! D: pero... con todo lo que me ha pasado ultimamente... bueno... eso es todo =3


End file.
